The present invention relates to containers having a box or drum-like structure fabricated from plastic or metallic material including a container closure fitted with a lock device which locks the closure of the container automatically when the closure is positioned upon the container. The closure is unlocked manually.
The lock device is useful repetitively and is not rendered inoperative upon a single use as is the case with certain prior art devices.